parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Animals (Cars)
Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Tow Mater - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Sally Carrera - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Rusty & Dusty Rust-Eze - Pogoriki & Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Mack - Brer Wolf (Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Chick Hicks - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Strip Weathers - Brer Rabbit (Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Lynda Weathers - Sister Mongoose (Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Tex Dinoco - Bobby the Penguin *Red - Buster Moon (Sing) *Sheriff - Tenison Salt (31 Minutes) *Doc Hudson - Streaky The Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Luigi & Guido - Crash & Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Sarge - Mr. House (31 Minutes) *Fillmore - Boris (Balto) *Ramone - Blu (Rio) *Flo - Jewel (Rio) *Lizzie - Nellie Brie (An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Van & Minny - Papa Mousekewitz & Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mia & Tia - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Fred - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Stanley - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit)- Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Me-Me Van - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Samson (The Wild) *Two of the RVs - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Elvis - Twilight (Webkinz; 2016) *Unlucky Cars - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Injured Blue Car - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Various "Lion Guard" characters *Security Guard #1 - Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Kori Turbowitz - Joy (Inside Out) *Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Harv - I.M. Weasel *Peck - Elliot (Open Season) *Marl - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Makuu, Goigoi, Makucha and Mapigano (The Lion Guard) *Train - Pinky (Beanie Babies) *Spike - Scamper (Igor) *Car Reporter #1 - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Japanese Car Reporter - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Jay Limo - Dweeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Sven 'the Governator' - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Car Reporter #2 - Tail Terrier (Krypto the Superdog) *Tractors - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time franchise; Dinosaur (2000); The Good Dinosaur; etc.) *Frank - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur; 2000) *Security Guard #2 - Huachimingo (31 Minutes) *Bob Cutlass - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Darrel Cartrip - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Albert Hinkley - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Two other RVs - Otis and Pig (Barnyard) *Dinoco Helicopter - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - I.R. Baboon (I.M. Weasel) *Artie - Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked) *TJ Hummer - Samson Clogmeyer (Camp Lazlo) *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - King Julian, Maurice and Mort (Madagascar) *One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *One of the unlucky cars - Mak (The Wild Life) *One of the RV's - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Car who gets vaporized by alien - Fear (Inside Out) *Woody Car - Tulio Triviño (31 Minutes) *Lightyear Blimp - Juan Carlos Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Hamm Car - Kermit (The Muppets) *Mike Car - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Sulley Monster Truck - Buddha (Buddies) *The Abominable Snowplow - Papi (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *Two of the Rusty Cars - Gonzo and Rizzo (The Muppets) *Peterbuilt - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Carney and Chocolate Egg (A Movie of Eggs) *Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Bodi (Rock Dog) and Pango (The Wild Life) *The King's Pit Crew - Animals (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Ferarri's Friends - Cranston, Frances, T.W. and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Flik Car - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Boris (Webkinz; as Dim), Foxy (Webkinz; as Rosie), Chema and Chava (Huevocartoon; as Tuck and Roll), Rododendro (Huevocartoon; as Manny), Eggspears (Huevocartoon; as Gypsy), Todd (Best Pals Hand Time; as Francis), Tyke (Best Pals Hand Time; as Heimlich), and Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time; as Slim) *P.T. Flea Car - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) *Lightning Bug - Flik (A Bug's Life) Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars spoofs Category:Cars 2 Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Category:Cars Parody Movies